Clank (re-imagined)
Clank, whose proper designation is Warbot Defect B54296, is a small defective blargrobot created on Planet Quartu. He soon joined up with Ratchet, Autobots and the two became partners in their adventure of stopping Drek and Nefarious from destroying the galaxy. Clank's creation Clank was one of the many warbots created in Nefarious's factories. He was, however, defective, appearing and acting much different to his warbot brethren due to Zoni causing a lighting strike to cause a malfunction in the factory on the moment of his birth.1 He proceeded to escape in a ship, despite Victor Von Ion's attempt to shoot him down, so that he could get valuable information about Drek's plan to the Galactic Rangers. He crash landed on planet Veldin and was soon found by Ratchet. In a factory on Quartu, Alonzo Drek oversaw the construction of a mechanical army built by Dr. Nefarious. After the factory's mainframe located a defective warbot trying to escape, Drek sendt his lieutenant, Victor Von Ion, in order to destroy him. The defect escaped in a stolen ship, but Victor shoot the engine, causing the ship to crash on planet Veldin. Meeting Ratchet Ratchet, a young Lombax who dreamed of becoming a part of the intergalactic hero organization, the Galactic Rangers, rescued the defect seconds before the wreckage exploded. The defect explained that he needed to warn the Galactic Rangers of Alonzo Drek's plans. Ratchet named the defect "Clank" and after repairing him, and offers to take him to the Ranger Headquarters on Kerwan. Novalis While flying over planet Novalis, Ratchet and Clank were shot down by Blarg forces. They rescued the mayor of Novalis, Abner Buckwash, who asked them to rescue his nephew, Skidd McMarx, on planet Aridia. The duo then met The Plumber, who helped fix their ship. The Galactic Rangers Traveling to Kerwan, they discovered that Alonzo Drek's invasion was already in progress. Using their ship's arsenal, they destroyed the Blargian transports and mothership, Captain Qwark allowed them to join the Galactic Rangers. The two narrowly survived a bomb planted on the ship's hull by Victor's men; when Clank walked back to the ship, Ratchet noticed the bomb and pushes him out of the way. The technician Big Al supplied Clank with the Heli-Pack, and they foiled an attempt by the invaders to destroy the Hall of Heroes with a train with attached explosives. Qwark gave Ratchet and Clank a brand new ship and a new assignment to investigate reports of activity at a remote Blarg bio-lab. Aridia On planet Aridia, Ratchet and Clank saved Skidd McMarx from the Sandsharks. Skidd gave them his Hoverboard. They then traveled through the McMarx sports Shack, where they saved Skidd McMarx's agent, Don Wonderstar, who gave them coordinates to the Hoverboard race on planet Rilgar. Rilgar On planet Rilgar, Ratchet and Clank destroyed an army of Amoeboids. The duo was able to compete in the Hoverboard races, afterward. After winning, they traveled through the sewers and met Slim Cognito, who built and gave the infamous, illegal superweapon RYNO in exchange for RYNO Holocards. Nebula G34 Ratchet and Clank then traveled to Nebula G34, where they infiltrated Drek's bio-lab. After taking down a large Blargian Snagglebeast, using intelligence retrieved from the Snagglebeast's handler, the duo headed to a research facility run by Nefarious on planet Gaspar. A Blargian scientist hired them, in order to collect brain samples from Dr. Nefarious's experiments, exchanging them for a Jetpack upgrade for Clank, as well as news that Drek was moving to attack a Galactic Ranger outpost on planet Batalia. The two arrived just in time to destroy the Blargian fleet with an energy cannon. They received word from Grimroth, Ratchet's adoptive father, that the Blarg were draining planet Pokitaru of its fresh water, threatening a nearby resort run by Grim's brother. Big Al, who happened to be staying at the resort, provided them with rockets to destroy the extraction equipment. After destroying the Hydro Harvesters, Al provided Clank with the Thruster-Pack upgrade. Returning to Quartu Later, Qwark called a meeting of the Galactic Rangers on planet Kerwan, where he proposed an assault on Quartu. Clank was hesitant about the plan, but after being ridiculed by Qwark, he and the other Rangers agreed to the assault. They accessed Drek's files and discover his real plan: using the Deplanetiser, a weaponized space station created by Dr. Nefarious, Drek intended to destroy several planets so that he could combine their remains into an artificial world for his people. Learning that his first target was Novalis, Qwark goes to negotiate with Drek while the other Rangers battle his forces outside the Deplanetizer. Fighting Victor During the fighting, Victor slipped aboard the Phoenix and inflicted severe internal damage before Clank disabled him with the ship's sprinkler system. After being ejected into space and witnessing the destruction of planet Novalis, Ratchet returned to planet Veldin, where he decided to take the blame and quit. Clank urged him to reconsider, as Dr. Nefarious, who had recently betrayed and killed Drek, was preparing to destroy his final target: planet Umbris, whose destruction would destroy countless other worlds, due to a rare orbital convergence. The final battle Ratchet, disguised as Qwark, removed the Deplanetiser's power core, shutting off its firing capabilities. Before they could escape, the real Qwark showed up and attacked them until his jetpack malfunctioned. Realizing the error of his ways, Qwark appointed Ratchet as the new leader of the Galactic Rangers, so that he could finally take down Dr. Nefarious. Nefarious was in a giant mech suit and maneuvered the Deplanetiser to crash directly into planet Umbris. The duo lured Nefarious into the gravitational pull of a dwarf star, causing him and his suit to spontaneously combust. With the Deplanetiser disintegrating from the heat of planet Umbris's atmosphere, Clank, Ratchet, and Qwark used a teleporter, in order to escape, seconds before the Deplanetiser exploded. In the present, Qwark and his cellmate, Shiv Helix, were picking trash outside the Hall of Heroes. Clank and Ratchet stopped by and greeted Qwark. Seizing the opportunity, Helix stole Ratchet's ship and escaped. Clank, Ratchet, and even Qwark then proceeded to work together and go after him. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Adult Category:Aliens Category:Animated